


Their first night as free celestial beings

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: After their lunch at The Ritz, Crowley drops Aziraphale at his bookshop, but the angel regrets not taking the next step the night before and invites the demon inside with the excuse that he "sees the changes made on his bookshop". Love confessions are made.





	Their first night as free celestial beings

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this after finishing the show. I mixed some bits from the book with the ending of the show; we were robbed from having Aziraphale call Crowley "my dear", so I included that here. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! And apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes there might be.

**Their first night as free celestial beings**

It had been a wonderful evening. Their lunch at The Ritz was just like other times, except it was the first time they were truly free from Heaven and Hell. Aziraphale enjoyed every minute of it and so did Crowley. Part of them could not believe their plan had worked and, honestly, they were proud of themselves. The last couple of days had been a living nightmare, and they were glad they could take a rest.

The previous night Aziraphale had slept at Crowley's place, and it was there where they planned how to get rid of their bosses. Crowley had offered Aziraphale the bed, while the demon slept on the couch. He had wanted to stay next to Aziraphale, but he feared the angel might tell him he was "going too fast". What he did not know was that Aziraphale had wanted to tell him to stay, but dismissed the idea quickly. He had regretted his decision and told himself that perhaps he should be the one taking the step they both longed for.

"A lift home, angel?" Crowley asked once they were outside The Ritz.

"Thank you, my dear," he replied.

The drive to his bookshop was quiet, both deities wondering how to ask the other for something _more_ of their relationship. Not as if the Arrangement was not enough and they did not know how they actually felt, or as if Crowley had not tried to get the angel on board, but they had not been entirely free to make it official.

Crowley parked in front of the bookshop and was thinking of an excuse to get down of his Bentley and follow the angel inside. He did not have to think about it for much longer, since Aziraphale interrupted his train of thought.

"Would you like to come down and see the few changes Adam made to the bookstore?"

"Sure, I'll join you in a second, I'll just go park," said Crowley with a smile on his face. Aziraphale smiled back and went inside. He poured two cups of wine and drank a bit of his, how was he going to play this out? What was he going to tell Crowley? Would anything happen at all?

"Angel! Can you believe I found a spot not far from here?"

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear. Would like a cup of wine?"

"More alcohol huh, alright!" He said as he took the cup gladly.

"Cowley," he began. "I've been meaning to thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. And this past week, well, thank you for saving me and coming back time after time," Aziraphale said, staring at his feet and avoiding to look at the demon.

"Oh, come on now! There's no need to get all sentimental. Besides, that only makes me look bad by not thanking _you_ for the same things."

"You're welcome," Aziraphale responded, raising and eyebrow and facing Crowley.

"Oi! That wasn't a 'thank you'!" Crowley replied, and laughed.

"I'll take it anyways. And thank you so much for letting me stay at your place last night. I'm glad I did and we managed to come up with a plan to avoid being killed."

"It was nice having you around after all that had happened, even if it wasn't over yet," he paused. "Although the couch was not as comfortable as the bed, but I was afraid asking to join you would have been too forward. Too _fast,_ " he emphasized that last word and took a sip of wine.

"I actually would have loved to have you beside me, my dear," Aziraphale said without hesitation and staring at the demon, who choked on his drink.

"What?" Crowley asked between coughs.

"I… I'm not entirely sure how to phrase this," he frowned.

"Please give it a go," said Crowley, still in shock.

"I'm pretty sure you know I… I love you," Aziraphale said slowly, not taking his eyes off Crowley, who just stared back and nodded. "I know you had tried several times to make this, us, an actual thing and I didn't exactly say 'no' but I wouldn't let it happen. Mainly because I knew Heaven and here were on our backs and if they discovered we were together _together_ it might have been worse for us. I knew you were willing to take that risk, but I wasn't going to let you put yourself in that situation. Certainly not for me."

"Aziraphale that-"

"Let me finish. Yesterday, I wanted to tell you to stay in _your_ bedroom, to share the bed with me, and I'm not sure what stopped me, but I decided not to do it. I regretted it and told myself that if our plan worked, I would ask you today to give the next step we both want."

"I didn't expect this to go this way, not that I'm complaining, of course," he took a step forward. "I love you too, Aziraphale, I hope you also knew. Almost losing you and then losing you for real have been awful experiences, and I would hate to go through that again. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen tonight and I still don't get how an angel such as yourself would want to have anything with me after all these years. But I thank, God, Satan, whoever, that you do," he put his cup down. "Now, I would like to know how exactly you" his expression changed and he paused once he saw Aziraphale took a step forward. "How you… you".

"Stop talking," Aziraphale told him, an inch away from his face. As he stared at him, he put his cup down too.

"Aha," Crowley nodded and lowered his head.

Aziraphale closed the gap between them, making their lips touch. It was everything they expected, and more. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel's back, while he pulled the demon's hair softly. Aziraphale then grabbed Crowley's tie and lead him to the couch. They kept making out for a while, exchanging gentle touches and passionate kisses.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" Crowley asked after a pause.

"I suppose. Is it what you expected?"

"No. It's even better, because it's real," he stared lovingly at Aziraphale, who gave him the same look he had given him for ages.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Aziraphale asked, caressing the demon's arm.

"I'd love to," he said, and kissed the angel once more. "If you don't mind, could you lend me some pyjamas?"

"Sure thing, dear. Let's go." They made their way to the bedroom.

Once they were there, Aziraphale took two sets of pyjamas out of a drawer and handed one to Crowley. They changed and headed to the bed.

"Part of me wants to keep kiss you, but another part of me just wants to be cuddled by you."

"Won't you be the softest demon to ever exist?" Aziraphale asked, teasing him and cupping his face.

"Stop it," Crowley said and made a face.

"Come here," Aziraphale extended his arm for Crowley to curl up next to him.

"I love you so much, Aziraphale, I really do," he said as he closed his eyes and hugged Aziraphale tightly.

"I love you too, Crowley. To the rest of our lives, to the world and to you, my love," Aziraphale gave the demon a kiss on his forehead. "Let's get some rest now."

"Good night, angel. I loved seeing the changes around the bookshop," he said sarcastically.

"You silly snake," Aziraphale laughed. "Good night my dear."

Even if Aziraphale could not see him, Crowley fought the suddenly urge he had to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just love these idiots and they're so in love. Actual gay disasters.


End file.
